Roger Rabbit: The Other Toontowns
Roger Rabbit: The Other Toontowns is a game developed by Copy-Ability-Studios and released for the Sega STARS, Xbox Syndicate and Nintendo Call. It is the sequel to Roger Rabbit vs. The Vegetabully, though chronologically it takes place after the events of the graphic novel Roger Rabbit: The Resurrection of Doom. Plot Under New Management Roger Rabbit is happily spending his re-launched career at Maroon Cartoon Studios making cartoons for his new employers, C.B. Maroon and Jack Deebs. Though Maroon is very pleased with Roger's efforts, Deebs sees a different opportunity for the company. During after hours, Roger would see Deebs leave the studios but doesn't take much notice at first. However, when Maroon calls him to inform that Deebs has gone missing, Roger takes the initiative to find him, though he cannot call upon his old friend Eddie Valiant no more, as he has retired. Roger examines Valiant's old office for clues. Roger's Discovery One important clue that Roger finds is a photo of Deebs walking inside the Toontown tunnel. Roger rushes to the tunnel but slips on a banana peel and bumps into the Toontown sign, which is revealed to be a lever that changes the curtains behind Toontown from red to blue. Roger doesn't care, though, as he wants to know what Deebs'plans are. He goes through the curtains in the tunnel and when he comes out, he sees that Toontown looks different. Eveyone talks in a language Roger cannot understand, not to mention the toons themselves all look less animated than before. Eventually, Roger learns that he ended up in an entirely different Toontown! Before long, he discovers that this new Towntown, known as Miyazakingdom, had its Brush of Life stolen. The Mysterious Brush of Life Roger heads back to Maroon Cartoon Studios to inform C.B. Maroon his discovery. However, he instead finds Ruby Rubberhose, his extra-terrestrial friend from Neptunetown, in Maroon' office, looking for her Toontown's Brush of Life. Roger is confused and asks Ruby what a "Brushed Leaf" is. Ruby chuckles and explains that every Toontown known to exist was created using a Brush of Life, a very powerful paintbrush that can turn drawings into real beings. Roger pieces together the absence of both Neptunetown and Miyazakingdom missing their Brushes of Life, and concludes that the Vegetabully is at it again. Ruby reminds Roger that Vegetabully was Judge Doom's dopple in disguise. More Toontowns, More Clues Roger visits other Toontowns that have had their Brushes of Life stolen; Oclayhoma (a claymation Toontown) and Jimhensonburg (a Toontown where everyone is a puppet). However, even though there is indeed a Brush of Life thief on the loose, Roger is unsure who the thief is. Roger decides to revisit the scene of the crime in each Toontown to find other clues that point to the culprit. After defeating a bunch of Toon bosses, Roger finds empty bottles of hair gel. Coincidentally, it's the same brand of hair gel that Jack Deebs uses. Roger Finds the Culprit Roger heads back to Maroon Cartoon Studios during a thunderstorm to explain to C.B. Maroon that Jack Deebs has been stealing Brushes of Life from other Toontowns. However, Ruby Rubberhose is still there, sleeping on Maroon's desk. Roger drinks a bottle of liquor and turns into a steam whistle, waking up Ruby. Roger attempts to explain everything to Ruby, but is cut off after Ruby vanishes. Roger sees a puddle of hair gel and follows it, all while avoiding being struck by lightning. He makes to the top of the tallest prop in the studios' backlot (a giant teddy bear that was used for Baby Herman's first solo cartoon) and finds Deebs with the Brushes of Life glued together in a bunch. He explains to Roger that he stole the Brushes of Life to create a new Toontown that will put the original to shame. Roger asks why but before Deebs can answer, a bolt of lightning strikes the bundled-up Brushes of Life. The immense combined power of all the brushes opens a portal to a new Tootown, which Deebs calls "Cool World". He jumps inside the portal, with Roger following behind. It's a Cool World After All Roger makes it to Cool World, an atrocious amalgamation of all the previous Toontowns rolled up into one. He finds a stranger by the name of Frank Harris, whom Roger mistakenly believes is Eddie Valiant. Frank assures him he's not Eddie, but that he's worked with Toons ever since he ended up in Cool World in 1945. Roger is confused and insists that Jack Deebs just created Coolworld, but Harris explains that Cool World was the very first Toontown ever created, many years before Roger's Toontown was, but due to the Cool World toons being too wild and wack, the major studios could not profit off of them and thus Cool World was left to "rot". Roger finds Ruby and C.B. Maroon, tied up over a vat of Super Dip (a more powerful Dip that fatally dissolves toons and humans). Deebs is there, explaining his master plan is to bring back Cool World, inisisting he was the one who created it, and make its toons the funniest, most popular, most powerful beings in the universe. Roger sucessfully defeats Deebs and rescues Ruby and C.B. Maroon. When they return to Maroon Cartoon Studios, Deebs tries to apologize, but Maroon fires him. Aftermath One month later, C.B. Maroon hires Roger and Ruby to star in a new series of cartoons together. The new duo are excited, but both ask him what happened to Jack Deebs after he was fired. Maroon shows them today's newspaper which shows Deebs is serving time behind bars. Gameplay Roger Rabbit: The Other Toontowns is a 2D sidescroller platformer that is similar to its predecessor, Roger Rabbit vs. The Vegetabully. Like in said game, Roger can collect carrots and chew them up into shapes. Roger can then use these shapes as tools (ex. Keys can open doors and chests containing goodies). One of Roger's new abilities is the ability to create a doppleganger ("dopple") to serve as an ally or to assist in puzzles requiring two characters. However, Roger's clone will disintegrate into dust after a few minutes. Another new ability involves Roger sticking out his thumb to summon Benny the Cab, who can help Roger get around the overworld faster. Characters * Roger Rabbit - The sole playable character of the game. * C.B. Maroon - the president of Maroon Cartoon Studios. * Jack Deebs - the vice-president of Maroon Cartoon Studios. * Frank Harris * Ruby Rubberhose * Benny the Cab Collectibles Junk can be seen littered across the overworld, though Roger can actually use junk to aid him on his quest, either by throwing it at enemies or by trading it at Napoleon's Simoleons for extra cash. Drinks serve as power-ups that Roger can consume, though the affects last differently depending on the type of drink: * Disappearing-Reappearing Ink allows Roger to turn invisible and avoid contact with Dip. * Liquor allows Roger to morph into a steam whistle and wipe out any on-screen enemies and bosses. * Style drinks change Roger's appearance to fit in with the other Toontowns and to speak with their residents (Anime Roger, Claymation Roger, Puppet Roger) * Carrot Juice turns Roger back into his normal self. Overworld Levels Unlike the first game, which contained linear levels, Roger Rabbit: The Other Toontowns makes use of a Metroidvania style of gameplay and level design. Levels are not only bigger, but do not contain a Goal Door that finishes the level. By sticking out Roger's thumb and calling Benny, players will be able to easliy access almost any area in the game. * Maroon Cartoon Studios * Toontown * Miyazakingdom * Oclayohma * Jimhensonburg * Neptunetown * Cool World Points of Interests Besides the levels themselves, Roger can visit important areas throughout the game that will help him out, such as... * Drink Parlor - Roger can visit this shop to purchase drink power-ups. * Herman's Crib - Baby Herman's residence in Toontown is where Roger can ask for advice and tips in exchange for samoleons. * Napoleon's Simoleons - A new character, Napoleon, will exchange pieces of junk for simoleons. Trivia * The ability for Roger to create a dopple of himself are all borrowed from Who Censored Roger Rabbit? * In addition to being part of the Roger Rabbit universe, this game also ties into the 1992 hybrid film Cool World, serving as a prequel to said film. Gallery Category:Roger Rabbit